The present invention relates to a latch operating system. More particularly, the invention is directed to a door latch operating system for a vehicle with a remotely activated disabling mechanism for preventing unwanted unlatching of the system.
It is conventional to use a mechanism to prevent unlatching of a vehicle door, generally to prevent unwanted opening of a rear door by the rear interior handle. Such mechanisms generally include a device that blocks operation of the latch. A blocking-type mechanism is subjected to loads placed upon the system when forces are applied to the handle. This requires using a mechanism with sufficient strength to prevent movement of the latch when subjected to such loads. Therefore, a relatively heavy blocking device is required in the latch mechanism to prevent movement. This typically requires a redesign of a standard latch mechanism to incorporate the device.
The latch blocking mechanism may be either manually or electrically actuated. An electrically actuated device generally includes a relatively heavy actuator to move the blocking device and hold it in position.
An electric actuator has been used in combination with the exterior key cylinder of a vehicle driver's door to provide a deadbolt locking mechanism for the door latch. A deadbolt locking mechanism is useful to prevent unlatching of a vehicle door using the handle even though the lock mechanism has been moved to an unlocked position.
A device that blocks unlatching of a door latch includes the disadvantages of requiring a redesign of the relatively complicated door latch mechanism to add an additional blocking device and actuator. This also requires a blocking device capable of withstanding forces that are exerted upon the latching system by the door handle and an actuator capable of generating a relatively high force. A device that overcomes these disadvantages and provides a simplified, inexpensive system wherein the latch assembly does not experience handle forces is preferable.